


Glitches

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Reploid errors, i can't think of any more tags, reploids, so just read it plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: Axl has some concerns about his frequent errors and goes to a trusted old friend for advice.





	Glitches

“Oh, yeah. One more thing. What do you think is wrong if somebody keeps having memory glitches?” Axl asked lightly. “Ya know, like he’s just walking and all of a sudden it’s like he’s a newbuilt.”

“Hm.” Carta propped his fingers together, leaning forward on his massive body, and swept his chipped ears a few degrees higher. “There are a number of possibilities. Is this Reploid an older model?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. He seems pretty cutting-edge,” he added with an inward glint of mirth.

“Ah, that narrows it down. Does this Reploid experience any other problems? Dizzer, perhaps, or a speech impediment?”

“Nope.”

For a moment Carta sat, thinking it over as he hummed to himself. Finally he lifted his head and gave the verdict. “I can only come to two conclusions. If the Reploid displayed irregular tendencies, then memories issues could stem from internal damage or viral infection. However, if the Reploid is healthy in all other respects, temporary amnesia indicates some kind of initiation error. You see, a Reploid is very similar to a human being in this as well. If a baby is born improperly, it will experience problems for the rest of its life. If a Reploid undergoes a slovenly primary boot-up, it could also experience problems as the system tries to reset itself.”

“Gotcha.” Axl rocked on the balls of his feet, mulling this information over. “Hey, I promise this is the last question, but this bad boot-up stuff…does it screw with anything else? I mean, could it get worse?”

“I think not. Indeed, if this Reploid is as…cutting-edge…as you claim, then I suspect that, given time, the error will rectify itself.”

Axl grinned. “Glad to hear it, doc. Thanks.” So he wasn’t really broken. A great load was taken off his mind with Carta’s words.

“Take care of yourself, Axl. Avoid unnecessary strain and artificial sensory input until your memory recovers.”

He stopped short, myriad cover-ups running through his mind, and turned back to face Carta with a casual, bemused smile. “Who said I was the guy glitching out?”

Carta huffed, which might amount to a laugh for him. “You come to me for wisdom and are surprised when I display it? It is plain enough that you were the Reploid you referred to.”

“Geez…what, have I come asking about this before?” he asked sheepishly.

“No. you may put your mind at ease in that respect. I know because I can see what people truly mean to say.” He lifted his head, gray hollows that should have been eyes seeming to stare dully through Axl’s frame. “I cannot see the way you do, the way I once could, but I no longer need to. I see you.”

He was quiet for a while, then chuckled. “Welp, guess I’m busted.” Awkwardness hung around his shoulders, dragging down the relief he’d experienced, and he started to leave.

“Axl…a word.”

“I’m all yours, doc.”

“Do not attempt to deceive me. Even in a mild lie.” There was an icy, dangerous undertone to his voice, and for the first time Axl wondered exactly what that ponderous body was capable of. “I absolve your misdirection, but do not do it again. There is enough deception in the world to last a hundred years without us adding to it.”

He nodded soberly. “I won’t. Y…you got my word on that.”

Carta kept his empty gaze on the young Reploid a moment longer, then bowed his head again, going silent. Axl turned and left, soundless as a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Why doesn't Axl remember his past? THIS is why! :D


End file.
